Failed Experiment
by the nsomniac artist
Summary: What if the Titans never figured out why Robin had betrayed them when he became Slade's apprentice. So Robin is still under Slade's control, but he found someone who is under Slade's power also. Will the two of them escape together?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters to Teen Titans.

Failed Experiment

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 1: A Find

Author's Note: I didn't like how the episode Apprentice ended, so I decided to make this. Because the little plot it had great potential. So here it goes.

Summary: What if the Teen Titans didn't figure out why Robin was working for Slade. So then they never came to try and rescue him, therefore he's been stuck at Slade's for a while now. It's been driving him crazy he wants his freedom.

Dark

So dark Will he ever see the light of day or maybe even his friends? But if he disobeyed one time, just once his friends would die in front of his eyes. He sighed as he trudged in from his latest mission. He was thankful that he didn't run into the Titans this time. Every time that happened, it wrenched another piece of his heart. He slid one of his gloved hands through his jet-black hair as he stepped past the sliding door.

"Good to see you back Robin," came an ominous voice. Robin glared at his captor. "No need to glare at me Robin, you will learn to like this. You have the rest of the night off, but you know the rules."

Robin began to march out as quickly as he could, "Yeah whatever." Making his way through the mass of corridors, his eyes noticed something that he had missed before. There was an opening of some sort that was somewhat hidden. Taking out one of his tools he quickly went to work on opening the door. In no time, it slid open to reveal a long forgotten lab. Robin made his way through; there was a soft glow at a certain part of the room. As he walked towards it he gasped.

There was this tank like thing; that was in the shape of cylinder that was full of water. And that was not all that was in it. There was a girl. She looked about his age, she various monitors that were on her, and wires hooked up to her. The wires coming from above were the only thing that was keeping her from sinking to the bottom of the tank. He studied her face; it was smooth and soft looking almost innocent looking. Small, thin pointy ears protruded from the side. And her brown hair with pink streaks through it.

"Oh my god!" Robin gasped. He had to do something. But he heard the door once again being forced open.

"I see you found my old pet," Slade's voice said, as he walked into the room beside Robin. Robin sneered at him.

"How could you do this to a human being!?!" Robin growled with disgust in his mouth.

Slade chuckled as he folded his arms over his chest, "Well, I guess it's a good of time as any to see what she can do after all these years." Slade walked up to one of the dusty computers and began to type away. Steam began to escape from the tank, water began to disappear, but the cables and wires kept her up. "Go get her down from there."

Robin growled at him but obeyed. He quickly cut the wires that held her, and cut her before she fell and hit the ground. Slade seemed to smile but none could tell under that mask of his. Robin noticed that she was now shivering, so he picked her up and carried her towards Slade. "What do you want to do with her?" Robin asked while holding the girl in his arms.

Robin watched his so-called Master think about his decision. "Take her to a room and properly clothe her. I'm going to think what I'm going to do with her." Robin didn't waste a second to leave the room with the girl in his arms. He quickly made his way to the place he stayed at, hurrying inside he swiftly shut the door behind him. Setting the girl on his bed he went to see if he could find anything for her to wear. He glanced at what she was wearing, and it was a skimpy white outfit that clung to her body. Over the years she must grown out of the old outfit that Slade gave her before he put her in the tank,' Robin thought.

He resumed his search, but it was interrupted with a moan. His eyes widened as realization hit him. She was waking up! He saw her open her crystal blue eyes slowly, as she looked around. "Where am I?" She noticed Robin and kept her bright blue eyes on him. "Who are you?"

"Hi, my name is Robin. What's yours?" he asked. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't fin the energy to do so. Robin noticed what she was trying to do, so he helped her lean against the pillows. Allowing her to sit up straight.

She smiled softly at him, "My name is Devi. Can you tell me if I'm still in Slade's place?" Robin saw the hope shine in her eyes, he hadn't seen anything like that since he last saw Starfire. And that was months ago. He was tempted to lie, but he knew that she would eventually find out.

"I'm sorry, you're still stuck in Slade's." He immediately regretted it. She became all sad, and looked away from him.

"I see, so what does that make you? A guard?" she said dully.

Robin eyes fell on the ground, "Actually I'm Slade's apprentice." Her eyes widened and stared at him with shock.

"You!! His apprentice!! How could you want to learn what he knows!!! He's evil!!!" Devi was scooting away from Robin. But Robin had expected this.

"It's not like I have a choice," he said with a low voice. Devi stopped struggling to get away from him, and just stared at him.

The next thing he knew, was two hands cupping his face from either side. He looked up and noticed two blue eyes staring into his eyes. "I knew you weren't evil. I could sense it, but you do have great pain in your heart. I am trapped like you."

Robin didn't know what to say, he stared at the girl in front of him. He had found someone that has been in the same situation, but what dampened his spirit was that she had been in this situation for years. Devi began to shiver some more, mainly because she had nothing on. "Let's get you something to where," he said. First he wrapped a blanket around her.

She smiled at him, "Robin if you don't mind? I think I can do this by myself."

He was a bit skeptical, "Are you sure?" She nodded. "But you can barely stand." She giggled softly, Robin was in awe. A happy moment that makes you all warm inside, he missed that feeling.

"I can manage, now give a girl her privacy you naughty boy," she said with a shooing motions with her hands. He couldn't help it that his face turned a slight shade of red. Robin made his way out of the room and waited outside. He noticed someone walking towards him, he grumbled something that couldn't be heard to anyone but himself.

"Its good to see you too, my apprentice." He looked at the door that was closed. "Your too kind to her."

Robin glared, "What!? I bet your going to order me to be cruel to her!"

Slade chuckled, "No, I don't see the need for that. I suppose you want to know a bit about her. She is in fact quite interesting." Robin didn't like how he said that last part. "My research tells me about your first master, Batman. I recall his parents were killed when he was about 8. Let's just say that Devi's whole village was destroyed when she was about 5."

Robin felt grief he knew what it felt like to lose his parents but your whole village? "How?"

"Someone had tampered with the young ones strength, she is much like Terra if you remember her. So much power but little control."

"I bet you messed with her," Robin said as he clenched his fists. "You were the one that made her powers go out of control!"

His master seemed to smile, "Perhaps. But she's just a failed experiment now."

"Take that back! She's a human being!! She's not an object that you can take apart and test on!!" Slade held up his hand with the button to the entire Titan's lives.

"No need to yell, it's rude to your master." He let his hand slide to his side again. Robin took a step back and let his eyes fall to the floor. "That's better. Devi will become your partner, she is not entirely useless so let's see what she can still do over the years. I need you to steal blueprints from the university. Seems they have something powerful up their sleeve."

"Whatever," Robin muttered. Slade continued his path. Not too long Devi appeared next to him.

"TA-DA!" She exclaimed happily. Devi had pulled up her hair into three pony tails at the back of her head her long bangs were not pulled back but merely brushed to the side of her face, that was a bit weird but Robin didn't think much about it. She wore a red body suit, with a belt loosely around her waist, some armor on her shoulder, with some blue gloves, and boots, that went almost halfway up her legs. A black cape was drape over her, and the thing that looked like what was keeping it up was the armor that had been placed on her shoulder, the inside of the cape was a bluish color. He couldn't help but to crack a smile at her outfit. "What? You no like?"

"No it's not that. Just forget it, we have a job to do," he said as he began walking towards the exit. Devi quickly caught up with him.

"What!? Right now!?! I just woke from years of sleep!"

"Then this will be a good way of a morning exercise."

"But I don't wanna!!"

Robin growled, "Look I don't have a choice here!!! But you can stay here with him and disobey him! He gave a job! And I need to fulfill it or else!!!" Robin felt bad at yelling at her, but after all this time with Slade was beginning to effect his personality.

"He really has a good hook on you." He turned to see her staring at him with a serious gaze. Robin sighed.

"Yeah, a real good hook." The two didn't not say a word to one another, but Devi followed Robin out in the shadows of the streets.

******

Back at the Titan's Tower, there was a lone figure that sat on the roof. Starfire could not cry anymore, everything just confused her. It had been a great shock that Robin had turned on them and was now working for Slade. She could not figure it out no matter how much she looked into it. She missed the Boy Wonder greatly. Things around the tower were not right without him. Then she heard Cyborg's voice come onto her frequency.

"Hey Star? We need you, there's another break in." She sat up.

"Who is it this time?"

Cyborg remained quiet for a bit, "It's him' again."

Starfire's spirits got depressed greatly, "We must stop him this time! Breaking into another's property is wrong!"

"I couldn't agree with you more Star." She got up and flew down to the entrance where everyone was. They all nodded at each other and headed out.

Author's Note: Next time the Titans will once again face Robin in battle. But now that he has another partner in crime, will things be any different? Will misunderstandings fly through the air? I don't know about you but I guess you gotta wait till the next chapter.

If you like this you must review and tell me. This is the first chapter, and I am testing to see if anyone wants this to be continued. I need a certain responses to make me happy.

Draco: Not much, any response makes you happy.

Crystal: ^^;; that's not that funny.

Draco: but it is.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Meeting a new Enemy?

Disclaimer: I only own Devi.

Failed Experiment

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 2: Meeting a new Enemy?

Robin swiftly went into the shadows the second he stepped outside. Leaving poor Devi out in the open, she looked around clueless of what to do next. "UmmDevi?" She smiled towards the person that spoke to her.

"Yes Robin?" There was a short moment of silence.

"UhhhI think you need to follow my lead," he said with a dull but amused voice.

Devi cracked her knuckles, and jumped high in the air over Robin. He was somewhat impressed, but he would have to wait to see what she could truly do. As they made it to their destination, Robin stopped and that meant Devi did too. She looked at him with confusion. "What's up?"

He glanced at her, "I'm sorry but you should stay here."

A pout formed on her lips. "Why!?!"

Sighing, he began to chuckle at her expression, "I know what I'm doing, you have to remember that you were asleep for almost a decade. Things has changed over the years."

Throwing her hands up in the air she gave an exasperated sigh, "Jeez why do you hafta sound soooo right!?! I want to go too" Robin laughed lightly and slipped through an opening he made with a laser gun. Devi frowned and slid on the ground, while leaning against the wall. She waited, and waited, and waited"ARG!!! WHERE IS HE!?!"

"YOU THERE!!" Came a voice from above. Devi looked up and noticed four figures. They all hopped/flew down to stand in front of her, when she didn't even budge from her spot. They all looked at her with suspicion. The one who spoke earlier was a big fellow that looked like he was part machine. "What are you doing in a place like this!?!"

"UmmI'm waiting for someone." She said with an innocent voice. The Titans looked at each other with confused looks.

The one in green turned towards the dark looking one, "Is she the one that's robbing the place."

"Titans! Huddle!" All for of them huddled together like in football. Devi just sat there confused, but then she began to giggle. This caught the Titans attention. "What are you giggling for!?!"

She stopped giggling but was still smiling brightly. "I get it! You must be the good guys! I was told about you!" Confused looks went all around, and then landed back on Devi. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself how rude of me. My name is"

"DEVI!!" Someone shouted from above.

"Hey, I can introduce myself you know," she pouted. Robin landed in front of her and glared at her. She was a bit shocked to see him look at her like that. "What's wrong Robin?" The Titans jumped and got in a fighting position. "What's going on here?"

He did not stop looking at her like that, he turned around and face the Titans, "Ask questions later! First we need to fight our way out!" He jumped at Cyborg and started attacking. Devi just stood there not knowing what to do. This girl with long reddish hair and green eyes came towards Devi.

"You will not leave here unless you are going to the city prison!"

"But I haven't done anything wrong." The girl didn't appear to hear her. Her fists and eyes began to glow bright green, as she lunged at Devi. Devi made a yelp, as she barely dodged the assault. "Wah! Watch that thing!! You could hurt someone!"

She threw another energy blast at Devi, "It is what I plan to do!!" While fighting the other three Titans Robin noticed the trouble that Devi was going through.

"Fight back Devi!!" Robin said as he jumped over a green tiger that charged at him.

Devi had this look on her face that confused Robin, she nodded slowly. "If that's what you want me to do." He blinked in confusion. But then noticed he noticed that Devi began to glow a bright white, she extended her arms and put her head back and closed her eyes. The three Titans and Robin stopped their fight to see what was going on. The sky became cloudy, and thunderstorms began to emit from it.

"It cries my name," Devi said in a hushed voice. She floated about ten feet above the ground. Lightning streaked near the red head. She yelped and began to fly around dodging the many lightning bolts aiming for her. Once she got close to Devi she punched her, and the thunderstorm began to disappear, but Devi kept her ground. Or her spot in the air; her eyes were glossed over.

"Come on Star!! You can do it!!" Shouted Cyborg. The other Titans except for the Dark one cheered their comrade on. She turned towards Robin.

"Why are you doing this Robin," she asked him.

"RavenI'm sorry" He quickly took something out of his belt and threw it on the ground. Smoke abruptly was spread everywhere, the Titans coughed and tried to see through all the smoke. Meanwhile Robin made his way towards Devi and Star whom doing some fist to fist combat, plus powers. Starfire with her light in her fists, but what made Robin curious was that Devi's hands were blazing with a fiery look. He threw something at Star that opened up to some sort of latch device.

"Ah!" She fell to the ground, while Devi just floated there. She looked down at Robin and closed her eyes and went into unconsciousness. Falling from the sky about to hit the cement ground. But Robin intervened, he caught her and began to run away. Once the cloud of smoke disappeared thanks to a huge green bird that flapped its wings, Robin and the other girl were gone.

The bird turned back into a human shape, "Well now what do we do? Robin has like some REALLY powerful sidekick! With this weird powers!" He yelled at the others while waving his arms around frantically.

Starfire had managed to escape the contraption and walked over to them, "She was indeed very strong. I was trying with all my might, and it looked like she was just getting started. But then there was the fact that her powers seemed unstable."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "Unstable?"

Raven sighed, "You big oaf, couldn't you tell there was something wrong with her powers?" Cyborg scratched his head with one of his metallic fingers. Raven rolled her eyes and turned to the green dude. "Beast Boy, please tell me you see it too?"

He looked a bit confused, hehee make that totally lost, "Uhhhh.what am I supposed to see?" Raven sighed and shook her head at the two of them.

"You two are hopeless," She began to fly in the air, "I'm going to just fly around for a while. I assume you all are going back to the Tower?" Everyone nodded. She looked one last glance at the group. They looked so lost, are they really that helpless without Robin they're with them? She pushed that at the back of her mind as she flew away.

*******

Robin ran into the building, worry expressed on his face as he held the girl close to him protectively. "SLADE!!!!" He heard an awful laughter, as his 'master' appeared out of the shadows. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH DEVI!?!?!" Slade merely chuckled and ushered him to follow him. Robin did so, he found themselves in a lab.

"Put her on the table," Slade ordered. Robin gently put her on the table, Slade pressed a few buttons on a near by computer, and a light emitted and seemed to scan Devi. Data came to life on the screen. "Well, all I have to say is that she did better than before. Last time she nearly wiped out a whole city."

"Master, what is going on!?!" Slade stared at Robin with mild surprise that he called him master.

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. Devi is a person with remarkable ability with nature. She controls the major elements, such as Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind. Such power is amazing, and it's all packed into one being. Its too bad that most of the procedures I put her through failed. I was hoping that after years it would heal itself, but it seems that you need something else to heal this. So she's still just a failed experiment to me."

Robin scowled at Slade, "You are a disgrace to humanity. To do something like that to living being!" Slade just laughed and walked out of the room leaving Robin and Devi. He walked up to her and took her hand. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from now on." He went into storage and got a blanket, he then placed on her so she wouldn't get cold. He then left to his own room.

****In the early morning*****

Devi opened her eyes and groaned. She sat, the blanket that was around her fell to her lap. She looked at it, "Where's Robin? He's probably in his room. Which means" she smiled and slid off the table and ran down the halls. Once she got to the entrance door, she leaned toward the button and made it look like she accidentally pressed it. "Well what do you know? The door just opened by itself I better do a patrol to see the suspicious activity." Not wasting anymore time, she bolted out into the streets of the busy city.

It was pretty early in the morning so there wasn't many people about. She smiled brightly and let the sun soak up her face. Quickly making sure no one was looking she swiftly climbed up one of the tall buildings, and just sat on top it for whom knows how long. She was in a peaceful trance, but it was interrupted when something tingled at her senses. "I didn't expect to meet you here so soon."

Devi turned around and saw the Teen Titan Robin called 'Raven' floating only about four feet away from her.

Author's Note: I'm so glad that there are some people out there that appreciate this story! ^_^ And maybe others will join in as well.

As for the romance factor in this story, yes there will be some. Just don't know who with who. So I'll let the reviewers to decide!! ^-^ what do you guys think so far?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

l

l

l

l

l

V


	3. A Crazy Idea?

Disclaimer: I only own Devi

Failed Experiment

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 3: A Crazy Idea

"I didn't expect to meet you here so soon."

Devi turned around and saw the Teen Titan Robin called 'Raven' floating only about four feet away from her. She stared at the Titan in shock; she didn't know what to do. But the strange thing, Raven floated down and held her hands up.

"I don't want to fightjust talk." She said slowly. Devi nodded and stood up from her sitting position.

"What do you want to talk about?" She watched this character carefully, even though she had a gut feeling that this "Raven" was the trustful type.

Raven thought for a moment before thinking. "Why do you work for Slade?"

"Umm" To Devi's surprise she really didn't know why she worked for him. It was a complete mystery to her. "I don't really know. The only thing I can remember is Slade taking me in, when I was abandonedBut then there was all those experiments he made me go through" Devi muttered the last part to herself. But Raven heard it.

"I knew it."

Devi looked up in surprise at Raven. "Knew what?"

Raven smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "That you aren't evil."

"OhThat's a good thing right?" Raven almost fell over anime style. Devi chuckled slightly, "I'm just kidding." Raven sighed, Devi reminded her too much of Beast Boy.

"I have another question." Devi looked up to Raven to find that she had a VERY serious face. "Robin used to be on the Teen Titans"

"WOW!!! That's unreal!!! Robin a Teen Titan!!!Well, once you think about it, I can see him with you guysWas he like one the sidekicks?"

"No he was the leader"

Devi chuckled, "Well that's where he gets that bossy attitude of his."

"May I continue?" Raven asked a little agitated that she was interrupted at least 5 times in the last minute.

Devi sweat dropped and laughed sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Well, now he's not apart of the team." Devi was about to open her mouth but a quick glare from Raven made her shut her mouth quick. "He suddenly changed to Slade's side for no apparent reason. It's been a while now. Do you know why Robin works for Slade?"

Raven waited to see what this person who seemed to be the only answer to all the Teen Titans prayers. She watched her ponder about it for a while. "I don't really know because I've been asleep for a long. Robin was the one that found me, he saved me from sleeping my life away. But there's one thing that I noticed when I was with Robin."

Raven was now listening with every might of her body. "Well? Why is fighting against us!?!"

"I don really know for sure. But I do know that he hates Slade, and he does care for your safety," Devi explained. Raven was shocked. Maybe there's a side to Robin that she never knew. Devi stood there wondering about the situation. "Robing was a Titan," she muttered. Raven was thinking too.

"I don't think that there are any enemies standing here," Raven said thoughtfully. "Can you help us win Robin back?"

Devi smiled softly, "He's not happy anymore. I want Robin to be happy, I'll try my best." Raven smiled too she put out her hand and Devi accepted the handshake. "I want to save him," she said so softly that no one but herself heard her.

******

Finally waking up, Robin opened his eyes and stretched. Looking around his dismal room. He had another dream that he was back with the Titans. But he always woke up and found that he was just dreaming. He sighed and made his way towards the lab that was currently known as Devi's room. 'Maybe I should find her a proper room?' He pondered as he opened up the lab, his eyes widened in shock to realize that Devi was no where in the room! He quickly ran to the security room and looked around for her. The form of Devi exited the building made his insides turn cold.

He prayed that nothing bad happened to her. Promising her that he would protect, and he never wants to break that promise. So he raced out the door to find the lost friend.

Author's Note: A little short, but I'm starting to come up with one of those writer's block thingy that everyone hates. But! I promise that I will keep on workin on this one for a while.

Oh, and I'm going to let the reviewers ((You guys! Teehee)) to pick the romance couplings. There are so many opinions out there I know, but I'm gonna let you guys decide. You better decide soon, or else I'm going to have to take away that privilege and decide myself.


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: I only own Devi

Failed Experiment

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 4: The Plan

Author's Note: Wow, there's already a few people telling me what they want the couplings. I'm so happy that there are some people that like this.

Devi and Raven began to discuss what should be done next until some beeping sound interrupted them. They both became quiet wondering what it was that was beeping. Raven sweat dropped when she realized what it was. "I think your communicator is going off?"

"My what?" Devi was confused; she began searching for the source of the beeping until she held a small machine that looked like a compact mirror. "What do I do now?" Raven face fault, but quickly reminded herself that Devi hasn't quite gotten used to all the high tech machines, because she's been asleep for over a decade. So Raven tried to motion with her hands hoping that Devi understood. Devi watched Raven trying to show her, Raven eventually sighed and got out her own that was similar to Devi's. She opened it up and put it to her mouth and began mouth some words. "Hello?"

__

"Thank god! I've been looking all over for you!!" Came Robin's voice. Devi stared at the thing like it was evil incarnated.

Letting out a loud scream that made Raven's ear's ring, she through the machine as far as she could throw it. Which went pretty far, Raven was amazed at how much power she had. Turning to Devi she was a bit confused at to why she did that action. "What's the matter?"

"Th..that THING!!! IT SUCKED ROBIN INTO IT AND TRAPPED HIM THERE!!!" Raven fell over anime style. She summoned her power and eventually the device returned to them.

She rolled her eyes at the childish girl. "It's not evil, Robin has one like this. And it enables you to communicate with him." She tried to explain to the other girl. Devi made an 'O' with her mouth, and took the device back.

__

"Is everything okay!?!" she heard Robin say. Devi hesitantly put it close to her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I needed some fresh air. I wanted to just get out of that stupid place." The line was silent for a while. Both Raven and Devi were worried slightly what happened to him.

__

"Wellnext time. I want you to tell me, so I can go with you." Devi was surprised. His voice sounded so tender and sweet. Whenever they were at Slade's place, he was so cold. And yet he still had a soft spot. Devi smiled.

"All right I'll do that next time. But I want to get some more sleep so I'm heading back," she said softly into the device. Raven couldn't help but smile a little.

__

"I'll meet you there, and don't tell Slade that you went out without me." The other end went dead. Devi smiled at Raven.

"Well, I'll be keeping in touch with you." Raven nodded, she went through her pockets and pulled out another communicator and handed it to her.

"This is like the one you have, but this allows you to communicate with me. Don't forget about it and don't let Robin find it." Devi smiled and took it, they stared at each other until Devi made a surprise tackle. Devi gave Raven a huge hug and then let go. "What was that for?"

Raven watched as Devi made a soft smile, "I've never really had someone be my friend, other than Robin. We can be friends right?" She asked Raven in almost a worried type of voice. Raven chuckled.

"Yeah, we can be friends." Devi smiled with gratitude and hopped off the building to the streets below. Raven simply began to float and zoomed back to the Titans Tower. She didn't want to tell the boys quite yet, but she wanted to tell Starfire. She knew Star would be happy to hear this news.

*******

Devi walked happily back to Slade's hideout. She was making her way across when someone jumped out of no where and tackled her hard. Making her slam into the wall. Warm liquid flowed down her forehead as she looked up to see who her attacker was. It was none other than Slade. She tried to scurry away, but he grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up, and punched her in the gut. "You went out without my permission!!!" He roared. He was angry she could tell, her nerves seemed to freeze. She was scared, wishing Robin was there.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again" she whimpered. She clutched her stomach as he stood over her. Devi did not dare to look at him in the eyes, instead she kept her focus on the ground, she felt her body begin to shake.

Finally she heard his footsteps walk away. "See to it that you don't." His authority was law, she had no freedom. She was a caged bird, silent tears came to her eyes as she weeped her sorrows.

********

Raven opened up the door to the main room of their tower. To see Beast Boy and Cyborg at it again on the video games, she looked around to see no bright and cheery red head. "Where's Starfire?" She asked, getting at least Beast Boy's attention as he turned his head around.

"I think she said that she was going to watch the sunset. So that means that she would be on the roof," There was a few odd sounds coming from the TV. Beast Boy quickly turned around and made a very loud whine. "NO WAY!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

"HAHAHA!!!! EAT MY DUST!!!" Cyborg yelled as he pummeled the controller. Raven rolled her eyes at the two boys and walked back out of the room. But a certain pair of green eyes followed her as she went out of the room, and then they focused on the video game in front of them.

*******

As she entered the rooftop, she noticed a person sitting on the edge gazing at the sun setting. She slowly walked up to her, hoping that she wouldn't disturb her. "Hello Raven. What is on your mind?" Raven was mildly surprised but she shrugged it off.

"I was just wondering what you were doing," Raven said as she sat down next to Star. It was quiet between the two female Titans. Until Raven spoke up; "Do you still have hope in Robin?" She was worried that she hit a wrong nerve, cause she noticed Star stiffen.

Star let out a sigh, and kept her sad eyes on the disappearing sunset. "I do not know what to think now. I know you will say that Robin has gone bad, but I still believe that he still good deep down." Raven smiled she couldn't wait to tell her about what Devi said.

"Hey Star, what if I told you that you may be right?" Star finally took her eyes off the sunset, which was pretty much gone now. She stared wide-eyed at Raven who just kept on smiling.

Author's Note: The polls on the couples are still going people!!! I hope you like this story so far!! I got this chapter up sooner than the last!! I feel proud!! ^_^

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Understanding

Disclaimer: I only own Devi

Failed Experiment

By: Crystal of Psyche

Chapter 5: Understanding 

Opening his way through his prison he smirked. He had absolute authority here, and he liked it. He then started to think about his prison inmates, the two young ones. He knew that they were getting close, and he was going to use that closeness to his advantage. Letting out a merciless, cruel laughter that spread through out the somewhat empty place.

The laughter died away just as a certain person entered the place. Robin looked around, trying to find the person he has been searching for all day. As he walked into the main hall, he then noticed something smeared all over the floor Panic rushed through his body as he quickly raced to the room that was labeled Devi's for now. As the door opened, he spotted her sitting on the table trying to wrap some bandages around her head. But was having trouble with it. "What happened?" He asked, he noted that she jumped when she heard his voice.

She turned around, he also noted that her eyes were red, and it seemed that she had been crying. He quickly walked over to her, but she tried to avoid his eyes. "Ummyou seethere was this thing I ran into. I think it was one ofof Slade's monsters!! Yeah, that's it, one of his monsters!!! II..tried to fight it"

Robin placed a finger on her mouth that made her stop talking, she finally looked at him. He was smiling softly at her. "You know, your one of the worst liars I have ever seen." He let his hands go up and take hold of the bandages wrapped poorly around her head. And he began to make them fit better with tender care. "So do you mind telling me what really happened?"

Wet liquid fell slowly down her face, Robin noticed this and felt a bit guilty. "You'll hate me if I tell you" she said softly.

He wiped away a few of her tears, and gave her a very serious look, "How could I ever hate you? You saved me from Slade's control."

A laugh with no happiness in it, softly erupted in Devi's throat, "I saved you? You were the one that saved me from sleeping my life away. I probably wouldn't have seen the light of day againBut I'm still trapped like a mouse."

A swell of sadness began to swirl in each of them, Robin was still working on her bandages. "I would've become like Slade if you hadn't showed up in my life." Devi remained quiet. "In truth we saved each other." He finished on her bandages and smiled at her. "And we will leave together." Devi felt a few more tears fall, as she leaned forward and hugged him and cried gently onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her small form to give some comfort.

After a few minutes she pushed away from him and turned away. "I don't want to tell you what happened because you'll think I'm weak. I don't want to look weak in anyone's eyes." Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't think you're weak. Please tell me who did this to you?" Devi glanced at him and then set her focus on the wall.

"It was Slade" Robin felt his anger boil up inside of him, "I went out without permission, and he got angry. I don't know why he got that angry, he usually doesn't care what happens to meRobin?" She noticed that he was shaking with anger and gritting his teeth. He started to make his way towards the door when he felt someone grab his hand.

"Devi, let me go. I want to make him pay for what he did to you." He growled. Devi shook her head and kept a good grip on his hand.

"If you do that you'll get hurt! Please don't go," she begged. Robin's anger slowly slipped away, as he looked at the scared eyes of the girl hanging onto his arm.

He sighed, letting the last of the anger leave him. "Okay, I won't confront Slade. But youare not leaving my side. I can't leave you alone, I'm afraid Slade will come and hurt you again if I'm not around." Devi was somewhat surprised, but she only nodded her head.

******

Raven smiled at the some of her friends. She had told Starfire about what Devi and her thought about Robin. Star was back to her cheerful self. Which was bugging Cyborg and Beast Boy, because they were completely confused and lost. Raven at the moment was in the kitchen making some tea when Beast Boy came into the room and sat down at the counter staring at the Goth girl. "Is there something wrong Beast Boy?" Raven asked quietly as she sipped some of her new tea.

"Alright you can't hide anything from me! What's up with Starfire? It's something that you said to her I know it!!" And the scary thing was, Beast Boy was actually serious, Raven thought in her mind.

"I just had a little girl talk with her, and that's all," she said as she took another sip. Beast Boy slammed his head onto the table. Raven chuckled, while he grumbled something.

"Stupid girl talk." Raven smiled and took her tea into the other room where Starfire and Cyborg were watching the news. Ever since she had that talk with Devi Slade hasn't made a move. It was odd. She took out the communicator that belonged to the second one that is now in Devi's possession. Pocketing it, just when the announcer said there is a break in, at another laboratory.

Cyborg stood up quickly, "Titans move out!! We gotta another live one!!" All the Titans except for Beast Boy ran towards the door. Raven poked her head into the kitchen to notice that he hadn't moved from that spot.

"UhhBeast Boy?" He lifted his head off the table to stare at her. "We got to go. There's another break in" HE jolted up.

"Wah!!! No one tells me anything!!!!" He said as he ran out the door, Raven just sweat dropped and continued after him. Hoping that they'll run into the lost duo that was trapped under Slade's control.

********

"You want us to what!?!?!" Robin yelled. Slade chuckled in glee.

"That's right, I want the both of you to the lab, and steal a little bit of information. Then wait till the Titans get there and then Devi, you will use your powers to teach them to stop messing with my plans."

"We won't kill them!!!" Devi shouted, but a glare from Slade made her tremble. Robin stepped in front of her in order to inform her that he was protecting her.

Slade laughed, "I don't want you to kill them, just beat them up real good." The two teens shivered, then left as quickly as they could. Once they were outside, Devi sank to the ground. Rabin leaned against the door and let out a sigh. They stayed there for a few minutes.

"Hey you okay?" Robin asked, as he put a hand on Devi's shoulder. He jumped back in fright when she was looked up at him with the scariest smile in the world. "What the!?!"

Devi got up fast, she clenched her fist. 'This is the perfect time' she thought to herself. Turning to Robin she gave him a piece sign. "I'll race ya!!!" And she climbed up the building, and began racing on top the roof tops with inhuman speed leaving Robin behind with his jaw to the ground. He soon realized that she WAY ahead of him and started racing to catch up with her.

Further ahead, Devi slid into an empty alleyway and she took out the communicator that Raven gave her. Making sure that Robin wasn't anywhere near her, she quietly turned it on.

******

Raven flew alongside Starfire and Beast Boy who was in an eagle form. Suddenly one her gizmos went off. Stopping in the middle of the air, Beast Boy and Starfire stopped as well, looking back at Raven with confused looks. "What's wrong Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

She ignored his question, and pulled out her communicator, which was still going off, "Raven here."

__

"Hola!! Raven!!! It's me Devi!!!" Came a cheerful voice. Starfire squealed with happiness while Beast Boy looked shocked.

"Hey!!! Isn't she that crazy powerful chick!?!?!" He yelled at the two girls. Starfire couldn't help to giggle, while Raven sighed and shook her head.

__

"I heard that greenie"

"Eep!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "What's going on Devi?"

__

"Well, other than the part where me and Robin have to run into you on purpose. And then we need to kick your butt!" Raven sweat dropped at how cheerful and positive Devi made that sound. _"This is perfect!! We can go along with the plan early!!"_

"Raven," Beast Boy said with an unsure voice, "What's going on?"

Raven waved a hand in front of him, "Don't worry about it. Just go along with the plan."

"What plan?" Starfire flew by him and patted him on the back.

"You do not need to worry yourself." She said smiling. Beast Boy sighed and gave up. No one tells him anything. Raven turned her attention to the communicator.

"Alright, you know what to do, I'm going to explain it to Beast Boy and Starfire on the way. We need to make this look real in order for it to work. Good luck." Raven cut the line and slipped the device back in her pocket. She turned to her two friends who were still kinda hovering in the air. "Let's hurry, we have a lot of things we need to talk about." They both nodded, and the three of them started to fly to their destination.

*******

Devi smiled softly as she put the device in one of her pockets. "I better get going!" She said as she climbed up the building fast. Once she got on the rooftop, everything slowly began to spin. She stumbled to get some footing. "Woah," she put a hand on her bandaged head. Waiting for everything to stop spinning. Once it did she slowly began to get to where she wanted to get. "I better be careful. Or I might fall of a building or something worse."

Author's Note: Yeah, it's not really the climax yet, but a very important turning point coming up next!! ^_^ And yes the polls on the couples are still going. The only thing I have to tell you about that is that the couplings are going to be straightyeah I'm sorry there aren't yaoi or yuri in this fic. Sorry guys, maybe next time. And they're can't be a Beast Boy/Terra coupling because I don't have Terra in this.

I'm soooo sorry to disappoint some of you, but that's the way things are. ^^; Anywayz the other couplings are free to vote for!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

l

l

l

l

l

V


End file.
